toondisneyandjetixfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Disney
Toon Disney was a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company that mostly aired children's animated television series. A spin-off of Disney Channel, Toon Disney showed children's cartoons 24 hours a day (except for minimal live action programming); its format had similarities to those of Cartoon Network and Nicktoons Network. Toon Disney's target audience were children ages 2-11, with the exceptions of programming used in a night time block aimed at children ages 7-13 called Jetix. Like other Disney-owned cable channels, starting in 2008, Toon Disney began airing in High-Definition. Toon Disney, at launch, was commercial free until Fall 2000. This was when the network reached "critical mass" in subscribers of over 15 million. On August 6, 2008 Disney announced they would be rebranding Toon Disney on February 13, 2009 as Disney XD, which would be aimed at 6 to 14 year old boys.Disney to Target Boys With Rebranded Cable Channel, Los Angeles Times, August 7, 2008 Toon Disney ended on February 12, 2009 in wake of Disney XD. Toon Disney debuted April 18, 1998, as a spin-off of Disney Channel. Originally, the channel's programming consisted of older Disney animated television series, including those from The Disney Afternoon. Toon Disney has also shown some other cartoons, most of them produced by DIC Entertainment, which was Disney owned at the time the network was launched.Classic TV & Movie Hits For the first year of the channel's existence, a block of programs seen on Toon Disney would air on Sunday evenings on Disney Channel as a "sneak preview" of the channel for interested subscribers. In the 2000s, Toon Disney gained a variety of new programming expanding the vast collection of Disney animation. Many programs from Disney's One Saturday Morning joined the lineup, mostly without the expense of other programs. In 2004 with the addition of Jetix, and the more animated programs from Disney Channel, many of the older programs on Toon Disney vanished, as ith appens with other TV networks over the years. Programming Movies Toon Disney also showed animated films, both Disney and non-Disney. Toon Disney aired many Disney classic films, which are not frequently shown on Disney Channel. Live-action programming Although the majority of the network's programming was animation, live-action programming had become a part of Toon Disney during its final years. Live children were featured in bumpers aired from 1998 to 2002, and fan-made animations done in live-action were aired in these bumpers. The Jetix block aired the show Power Rangers. Toon Disney has also aired Muppet movies, including Muppets from Space, one Muppet movie that Disney does not own. During the network's existence, Toon Disney aired the Disney Channel Original Movies: Jett Jackson: The Movie, and Up, Up, and Away, both of which have had minimal exposure on Disney Channel in recent years. The theatrical films Max Keeble's Big Move, Snow Dogs and Herbie: Fully Loaded have also aired recently. Toon Disney contains more than 10 short segments includes video/slideshow format. The short series Check This Kid Out aired randomly during the commercial breaks between July 7, 2008 and February 12, 2009. On September 1, 2008, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phineas and Ferb began airing on Toon Disney. On September 7, 2008, one of Disney's only live-action short films Frankenweenie also aired on Toon Disney. Programming blocks Toon Disney frequently aired groups of series in blocks; over the course of Toon Disney's broadcast history, it had several programming blocks that featured at least two of their shows. * Magical World of Toons (1998-2003) disappeared in 2003, when its slot was replaced by The Power Pack, a bunch of three-hour marathons of certain shows. * Toons in the House - (2000-2001), a four-hour weekday-afternoon block similar in spirit to TV. * Disney's Raw Toonage: Bonkers, Marsupilami & Co - (2005-2009), a half hour show on Monday-Sunday afternoons. It featured 8 episode shorts: He's Bonkers D. Bobcat, Raw Toonage (Host Segment) / Totally Tastless Videos / Marsupilami (Raw Toonage short), Marsupilami, Goofy, Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid", Shnookums & Meat!, Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow and Tex Tinster - The Best of the West. The program was Toon Disney Channel. * Chillin' with the Villains - (2000-2004), a two-hour marathon of a certain show presented on Sunday afternoons. However, these particular marathons focused on a certain villain from whichever series was being featured. * Princess Party Palace - (2000-2007), a one-hour block featuring episodes of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. The block ended up airing only in the afternoons on weekends. Formerly known as Princess Power Hour. It was replaced by The Great Toon Weekend Getaway. * @Toon - (2001-2004), spun off from Toons in the House. Shortly after @Toon's premiere, before each first commercial break for most of the shows, it featured some viewer submissions and game high scores from the official website. * Hangin' with the Heroes (2002-2004) originally aired on weekends, but then aired on weekdays, too. It featured Aladdin, Gargoyles, and Hercules: The Animated Series. * The New For You Show! (2003-2004) featured new episodes of Lloyd in Space, Disney's Raw Toonage: Bonkers, Marsupilami & Co, The Weekenders, Teamo Supremo, and Fillmore! every Friday and Saturday night at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central. * Weekday Bonus Stacks - (2004-2005), basically three 2-hour marathons of three different shows that aired from 11:00AM Eastern/10:00AM Central to 5:00PM Eastern/4:00PM Central. Everyday were three shows different from the previous day. Though many kids have enjoyed these shows, many of these programs were already airing in good time slots, so it decreased the variety of shows on the network. In September 2005, this block was renamed the Superstar Bonus Stacks and its starting time changed to 10 AM, but this time airing 7 different shows for an hour each and on a more regular schedule. However, this didn't last long. In October 2005, Toon Disney went back to the regular Bonus Stacks. It was replaced by Play it Again, Jam! *'Big Movie Show' - (2005-2009), a daily showing of films, usually animated Disney films, but the film shown may be produced by another studio or live-action (the latter happens extremely rarely). The Big Movie Show was often the subject of theme weeks, which usually heralded in the initial Toon Disney broadcast of a given film. * After Class Laughs - (2005-2006), two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows" on Toon Disney. The shows are Lilo and Stitch: The Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney's Recess, and Kim Possible. This block is shown on weekdays from 3:00PM Eastern/2:00PM Central to 5:00PM Eastern/4:00PM Central. It came back in 2006 under a slightly different name (After Class Laugh Attack). It was replaced by Mega Jam. * The Timon & Pumbaa Show - (2010), The Disney animated series for The Lion King. It five segments featured Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki's Fables, Zazu - Jungle Administrator, The Laughing Hyenas and Timon and Pumbaa (with Simba) * Super Stacked Weekdays - (2006-2009), which consisted of a mini-marathon each weekday. The marathons ultimately consisted of random shows on Mondays (including shows that are no longer regularly included in Toon Disney programming), Kim Possible on Tuesdays, American Dragon: Jake Long on Wednesdays, Power Rangers Jungle Fury (of Jetix) on Thursdays, and Monster Buster Club (of Jetix) on Fridays. It began as Mega Movie Jam, but changed its name afterwards to Mega Jam. Starting October 1, 2007, it was renamed Toon Disney Treasure Cove. After this, it was changed to Super Stacked Weekdays to coincide with the Super Stacks, at this time known as Super Stacked Weekends. * Play it Again Jam! - (2006), replacing the Bonus Stacks. This format had three episodes of a given show in a row instead of four. Its name is a pun to the phrase, "Play it again, Sam!". It was replaced by Mega Jam, then Treasure Cove. * The Great Toon Weekend Getaway - (2007), a five-hour weekend block featuring shows based on Disney movies: Aladdin, Timon and Pumbaa, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Tarzan, The Emperor's New School, and Lilo and Stitch: The Series. *'Super Stacked Weekends' - (2007-2009), a three-hour weekend marathon of two random programs, one Saturday, and one Sunday. It was known as Super Stacks before its concision with Super Stacked Weekdays. *'The Brother Hood' - (2008-2009), a one-hour block, which aired two times a day. It showed Phineas and Ferb and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. * Logos Image:Toondis.png|Toon Disney's very first logo from April 1998-September 2002; similar to Disney Channel's 1997 logo. It would have a charatcher (Mickey) in it leaving most of the screen shattered in the logo. Image:24px-Toon Disney Channel 2002 svg.png|Toon Disney's second logo from September 2002 to September 2004. Image:ToonDisneyearly2005.png|Toon Disney's third logo from September 2004 to September 2005; a variation of Disney Channel's current logo. It was later used in reference of the Jetix block until March 2007. Image:Toon_disney.png|Toon Disney's final logo (from September 2005 to February 2009); another variation of Disney Channel's current logo. Toon Disney around the world A Spanish language language audio track was available on Toon Disney and is now available on Disney XD via the SAP option within the United States; some cable and satellite systems also offered the Spanish language feed as a separate channel. Toon Disney networks also broadcasted in Germany, Italy, India, and Scandinavia. In the Indian version, it is the only channel available with English, Hindi, Tamil and Telugu audio.Toon Disney to be launched in Hindi from September 1 The British version was replaced by the channel Disney Cinemagic in March 2006. The French and Spanish version was also replaced by Disney Cinemagic. In Israel, Toon Disney is a one-hour block on the Israeli Jetix service; the block began on that channel in the Summer of 2007. In the Philippines, Toon Disney's Teamo Supremo is aired on ABS-CBN 2 every Saturday. Toon Disney was planned to be launched in Australia in March 2008 onto TV carriers Foxtel and Austar, But the channel is scheduled to launch during 2009 after the Optus D3 Satellite launch (albeit probably as Disney XD or Disney Cinemagic). After successfully rolling out Disney XD in the USA in February 2009, Disney-ABC Television Group will be replacing Jetix in France on 1 April 2009 and it is expected to be rolled out to other European territories. The UK and will see the Disney XD brand introduced by the end of 2009. In Latin America the change to Disney XD is planed to take place on 2009.http://www.dcmedianet.com/DNR/2008/doc/DisneyXDLogo.doc In Japan, Toon Disney and Jetix Japan is broadcast in English and Japanese. Disney XD Toon Disney ceased broadcast at 11:59PM on Thursday, February 12, 2009 and was replaced by Disney XD at the first minute of Friday, February 13, 2009. Toon Disney/Jetix ran a preview night starting at 7:00 PM on Thursday, February 12, the night before the network launched, the preview night included more promos about the new Disney XD shows. The last program on the channel was The Incredible Hulk, as part of Jetix. The first program on Disney XD was Phineas and Ferb. Before that, they aired a launch promo. Most of the programs now air on Disney XD. See also *List of programs broadcast by Toon Disney *Jetix (US) *Disney XD References Category:Disney television networks